The present invention relates to an automatic label applying machine and method. More specifically, it is directed to a printed label applying machine and method which rotates the labels before their application to the article in order to achieve a prescribed orientation of the printed material thereon, so as to comply for example with UPC label readout requirements. Prior type machines for such purposes are by way of example disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,815; 3,329,550; 3,616,016; 3,682,743; 3,729,362 and 4,025,382. Such machines receive a label of a given printed orientation from a label dispensing device, and apply the label to an article in that same given orientation. This practice involves the disadvantage that the label is always placed by such machines on articles in the same orientation regardless of the orientation of the articles passing through the labeling station. Consequently, if for some production related reason the articles passing through the labeling station are oriented differently from the orientation of the label placed thereon, or if during a production run the article orientation is changed, all or some of the labels would be applied to the article in an orientation other than that which was preferred. In many cases, this is an undesirable or unacceptable result, the correction of which required an article reorientation station upstream of the labeling station.
Of more specific relevancy to the present invention is co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,436 which provided a method and apparatus which increased the flexibility of the article labeling station itself, and which eliminated the need for an upstream article reorientation station, thereby reducing the cost and complexity of the production line. Such method and apparatus provided label rotation through one of a number of preselected angles prior to application to the article, so as to accommodate operation of the weighing and labeling station in accordance with any one of a number of prescribed article orientations. However, the present invention provides still further improvements in respect to the speed of operation and accuracy of the overall label orienting and applying system performance; as well as providing reductions in machine construction and maintenance costs.